Un Viaje, Una Oportunidad
by Jess Grape
Summary: Hermione, tras ser atacada por Nagini despierta muchos años antes, conociendo a los padres de Harry y con la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro.  James/Lily. Hermione/Ron. Harry/Ginny. Implícitos.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Soy mujer, rubia pero no soy millonaria; así que todo lo que les parezca conocido pertenece a Rowling ;)

**Summary: **Hermione, tras ser atacada por Nagini despierta muchos años antes, conociendo a los padres de Harry y con la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro. James/Lily. Hermione/Ron & Harry/Ginny implícitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Introducción_

Cuando vi que la serpiente se dirigía a Harry con una clara intención de matarlo, de manera instintiva me interpuse en su camino recibiendo un golpe en el torso que me dejó sin respiración. Recordé las palabras que Dumbledore le había dirigido una vez a mi amigo:

_Tu sangre es más valiosa que la mía, querido amigo._

Sentí cuando unos profundos dientes se clavaron en la piel de mi cintura. Escuché el grito aterrado de Harry. "¡Hermione! ¡Viene hacia acá!". Hice el mayor esfuerzo y me puse de pie; su mano se aferró a la mía y llegó a mi mente un bosque completamente nevado y dos caras sonriéndome afectuosamente.

Pero entonces, todo se volvió negro y a lo lejos escuché una voz masculina preguntándome qué había pasado. Sentí la nieve del suelo chocar contra mi cara y el metálico sabor de la sangre invadir mi boca, un grito que sin duda pertenecía a una mujer fue lo último que escuché.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una mirada de intenso color verde, un esmeralda que sólo había visto en Harry. Recorrí su rostro: cabello rojo tal cual Weasley, sus facciones femeninas crispadas en una mueca de preocupación.

"¡James! ¡James, ya despertó!" gritó la mujer. A continuación se oyeron pasos apresurados y apareció Harry con un bebé en brazos. De manera impulsiva corrí y me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

"Oh, Harry, estaba tan asustada"-lloriqueé ante las miradas estupefactas de los presentes.

-Hum, creo que me está confundiendo, señorita. Yo soy James" dijo algo incómodo mientras me separaba de su cuerpo.

"¿James?" pregunté confundida. "Pero, Harry…" ni siquiera me molesté en terminar mi frase, pues me puse a observar con mayor claridad a mi amigo. Ahora que había pasado un poco el pánico, podía ver con claridad que el verde de su mirada se había convertido en un castaño muy parecido al mío.

Aunque su negro cabello rebelde estaba igual que siempre, al igual que sus facciones; era demasiado obvio que el tiempo había ya hecho estragos en su rostro. Se notaban unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, así como en su boca. Estaba un poco más alto y definitivamente no llevaba una cicatriz de relámpago en la frente justo encima de sus lentes circulares.

Llevé las manos a su cara y lo toqué con verdadera curiosidad. "Pero… es imposible; es decir, todo es tan extraño, hace unos momentos estábamos en Godric's Hollow… aunque no debería de sorprenderme, la magia siempre supera sus límites… pero esto se pasa…" Era prácticamente imposible la idea que se estaba formando en mi mente.

"¿Qué es lo que se pasa?" preguntó la mujer extrañada y, por primera vez, miré al bebé que ahora ella llevaba cargando.

Una perfecta combinación de ambos. Imposible no reconocerlo aunque tan sólo tuviera un año.

"Harry…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Justo como mi buen amigo Dumbledore, doy mi aburrido discurso y anuncios después del banquete ;) _

_La señora Pince ya me había avisado que muchos lectores dirían que ya existen muchos fics de viajes en el tiempo, pero con mi poca modestia y mi gran ingenio les respondo: Si, existen muchos fics de viajes en el tiempo, pero ninguno en el que Hermione viaja hacia la generación de nuestros Merodeadores :D así que creo que soy la primera en usar esta idea cliché y combinarla con mi locura._

_Como siguiente anuncio, nuestra querida Poppy me dijo que podían visitar la enfermería si éste fic les causaba algún efecto secundario, tal como Conjuntivitis de Dragón o acné en zonas incómodas._

_El señor Filch me pidió recordarles que podían visitar el botón debajo de mi discurso voluntariamente para dejar críticas constructivas y opiniones sobre la historia; si lo visitan y lo utilizan de manera negativa, recibirán castigos tales como visitar el Bosque Prohibido toda la noche con la única compañía de Fang o una exhaustiva entrevista con nuestra querida corresponsal Rita Skeeter a causa de su desagrado hacia el fic._

_Y hablando de la agradable reportera, me contó que pronto les enviará a través de mí su Best Seller: Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, pero deberán esperar pues aún sigue dándole retoques. Por mientras, podrán seguir disfrutando de 'Un Viaje, Una Oportunidad' sintonizando con su varita hacia el mismo canal. Recuerden, la próxima contraseña será: Un viaje en el tiempo. _


	2. 1 Un viaje en el tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Soy mujer, rubia pero no soy millonaria; así que todo lo que les parezca conocido pertenece a Rowling ;)

**Summary: **Hermione, tras ser atacada por Nagini despierta muchos años antes, conociendo a los padres de Harry y con la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro. James/Lily. Hermione/Ron. Harry/Ginny. Implícitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1. Un Viaje en el Tiempo_

"Oye, me estás preocupando" dijo la pelirroja mirándome con desconfianza.

"Eres James" repliqué al hombre.

"Es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, niña" era obvio que estaba exasperándose. Y, pasando olímpicamente de él, volteé hacia la mujer. "Y tú eres Lily".

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te envía?" me preguntó desafiante la aludida apuntándome con su varita.

Recordando que estaba en el pleno apogeo del Voldemort con cabello y que ellos estaban siendo buscados por el mismo, no me sorprendí con su reacción. Pero no podía dejar de asombrarme ante la perspectiva de estar viendo a los padres muertos de mi mejor amigo, los famosos Lily y James Potter; sonreí sin verdadero entusiasmo y decidí explicarme ante los asustados Potter.

"Eh… no estoy muy segura de quién o qué provocó que estuviera aquí, debo decir que estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes, en un momento estaba con Harry en Godric's Hollow…"

"_Estamos _en Godric's Hollow" interrumpió James. "¿Y qué quieres decir con que 'estabas con Harry'? ¿Te refieres a nuestro bebé? Porque lo reconociste, ¿no?"

"Además, ¿cómo sabes acerca de nosotros? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué estás aquí?" Lily cada vez desconfiaba más.

"Mire, sé que esto es bastante difícil de comprender. Pero si creen que Voldemort me envió…" ante la mención de su nombre, Lily y James se miraron sorprendidos: no conocían a muchas personas lo suficientemente valientes para hacerlo. "Pues sepan que jamás me uniría a él. Además, dudo que acepten a una hija de muggles en sus filas sin intentar asesinarla a los cinco segundos."

"Vaya…"

"Es que en estos tiempos no se puede confiar en brujas ni magos desconocidos. Y nosotros menos" comentó Lily un tanto más aplacada.

"Pero lo harán conmigo" aseveré con una sonrisa.

La pareja se miró significativamente unos minutos y James volvió su mirada hacia mí y dijo: "Claro. Decidimos que un mortífago jamás se atrevería a decir el nombre de su amo y tú no lo dudaste ni un segundo"

Enseguida percibí la confianza ciega que sólo había visto en Dumbledore, y justo como él, murieron por confiar en la persona equivocada.

"Pero aunque hayas tomado la confianza de llamarlo sin miedo, eso no quiere decir que estés de nuestro lado; tal vez lo tuyo no sea inteligencia sino estupidez misma." Sentenció Lily mirándome profundamente.

"Eh… ¿gracias?" dije algo confundida.

"¡Hey! Pero no creas que te salvarás de un gran interrogatorio" replicó James alargando la 'a'.

"Si… pero primero necesito saber cómo llegué aquí, es decir: ¿cómo me encontraron?"

"Pues… escuchamos el característico sonido de una Aparición" Lily me miró con aprehensión. "Creímos que serías Voldemort o alguno de sus sirvientes. James me pidió que protegiera a Harry mientras él iba a _investigar_" miró a su esposo con abierto enfado.

"Lily, te recuerdo que de cualquier manera el Fidelio nos protege. Así que no era tan peligroso como dices; además, el hecho de que ya lo enfrentamos tres veces y no nos ocurrió nada debería decirte que somos duros de roer, ¿no es así?" me miró buscando apoyo.

Lo cierto es que yo jamás había visto a Voldemort en persona. Había luchado sí, pero siempre contra alguno de sus mortífagos. Y no es que saliera perfectamente parada.

"En fin, James salió a investigar y te encontró…" miró a su esposo para que siguiera con la explicación.

"Eh… bien, tú estabas ahí parada," señaló hacia la acera de enfrente a través de la ventana "y luego te caíste, fue cuando corrí y te pregunté qué había pasado; bueno, era obvio que no podía preguntar si estabas bien porque n…

"James, termina la historia" dijo Lily cansinamente.

"Está bien… Lily salió y se asustó y así te encontramos".

"Lo que nos devuelve a ti" replicó Lily con tono sombrío.

En realidad, no tenía idea de que debía decir. No es como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo decirle a los padres de tu mejor amigo que uno de sus mejores amigos lo traicionaría, que otro terminaría doce años en Azkaban, otro marginado por la sociedad y su hijo con su no tan querida hermana, además ellos acabarían muertos…

_Un momento, ¿y si?..._

¿Y si había aparecido _precisamente _ahí para cambiar las cosas?

Es decir, estaba con Harry. Ahí mismo, en esa casa, tratando de liberarnos de Nagini y de la nada me aparecí casi diecisiete años antes.

Yo sabía qué era lo que sucedería –o al menos tenía una visión general-, así que podía evitar toda la miseria de Harry.

Claramente, tenía años de valiosa información que prometían que a balanza se inclinara hacia nosotros en la Guerra.

Pero (por desgracia existe esa palabra), ¿qué pasaría entonces?

¿Evitaría de verdad la Guerra?, ¿todo el sufrimiento?, ¿o convertiría el futuro en un pozo de mierda?

En mis manos tenía el poder de salvar vidas o simplemente dejarlas seguir su curso y contemplar cómo morían todos aquellos inocentes.

Ahora tenía otra interrogante más –sí, otra-: ¿cómo volvería a mi tiempo original? No podía morir en éste intervalo de tiempo incluso antes de nacer… porque tenía muy en claro que en _ésta _Guerra participaría incluso más activamente.

"¡Hey" una mano pasó enfrente de mi cara. "¡Hermione!... ¿qué te pasa? "James y Lily me veían extrañados.

"¿Eh?"

"Llevas más de quince minutos ida" Observé sus expresiones recelosas. Era obvio que no confiaban en mí completamente –a pesar de lo que hubiesen dicho antes. El que la existencia de confianza en cualquier persona se decidiera por un nombre me entristeció de sobremanera.

Además, volvía a mi primera pregunta: _¿qué debía decir? _¿Hasta dónde tendría que informarlos de mi pasado y presente?

"Yo… es sólo que no sé qué es lo que se me tiene permitido hablar.

Se miraron confundidos mientras mi mejor amigo jugueteaba con la camisa de su padre, que lo volvía a tener en brazos. Un pequeño gato veía a Harry con adoración. "No sé si me creerán después de lo que les diga, pero antes… ¿qué día es hoy?"

Intercambiaron una mirada aún más confundida que la de antes.

"30 de septiembre"

Los miré impactada, eso me daba un plazo de 31 días antes de que esa familia se destruyera para siempre. Entonces, ¿esa era la respuesta? ¿Debía descubrirles mi identidad completamente?

"Creo que eso cambia mucho las cosas" estaba demasiado claro –o al menos eso creía- para qué me había aparecido allí.

"¿Qué cambia? ¿De qué estás hablando? Lily, tal vez no sea un Mortífago, pero seguro que está tocada" James dijo lo último tratando de susurrar, pero tuvo tanto éxito con eso como yo haciendo profecías.

Lo miré con los ojos entornados y con el ceño fruncido. "Seguramente no estoy loca; pero dado el desastre que he vivido durante la Guerra, es imposible que confíe lo suficiente en alguien para contarle lo primero que llega a mi cabeza".

Ambos me miraron apenados. "Tienes razón, es decir, nosotros sabemos lo que es la Guerra y toda la mierda que ha causado."

Aunque no hablábamos de la misma Guerra, estaba segura que habían tenido consecuencias bastante parecidas.

"En fin, seguimos y seguimos desviándonos del tema. Dinos, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

_Mierda._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno, primero que nada, la señora Pince mandó su explicación de qué es exactamente un Harry/Ginny implícito para __**franlo**__. A pesar de que ni Harry ni Ginny –o en su defecto, Ron- aparecen _explícitamente en el fic_ se hablará de ellos, sea por pensamiento o palabra. Aún no comienza ese tramo en nuestro fic, pero es preferible aclarar cuanto antes. Además de que quiere aclarar que entre ella y Filch no existe nada._

_Filch le manda a decir a __**Evenstar of the Shire **__que si vuelve a escucharla decir algo relacionado con los Merodeadores, la colgará de los pulgares en el árbol más alto del Bosque Prohibido._

_A __**Faby Aveliana Cullen **__le recordamos que su Rana de Chocolate va en camino y Ron le pide un intercambio de Cromos, preferiblemente Morgana por cualquiera que tenga repetidos._

_A __**twilight-hp123 **__le manda agradecimientos Hermione._

_Y finalmente, Rita Skeeter ha decidido esconderse de __**tamini**__… perdón, ha decidido tomar vacaciones lejos, muy lejos de aquí para terminar de editar su libro Edición limitada de Vida y Mentira de Albus Dumbledore._

_Y yo, simplemente agradezco que se interesen en el fic de una servidora y espero que sigan así ;) Para mayor información, mi twitter es (arroba) Jeziik _ Bourlot (sin espacios, claro)_

_Ah... lo olvidaba, el próximo santo y seña para entrar al fic será: Te doy y me das._


	3. 2 Me das y te doy

**Disclaimer:** Soy mujer, rubia pero no soy millonaria; así que todo lo que les parezca conocido pertenece a Rowling ;)

**Summary: **Hermione, tras ser atacada por Nagini despierta muchos años antes, conociendo a los padres de Harry y con la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro. James/Lily. Hermione/Ron. Harry/Ginny. Implícitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Te doy y me das_

_Está bien, respira hondo, Hermione. Todo saldrá bien. Debe existir alguna posibilidad de no hablar ahora._

"¿Y? ¡Seguimos esperando!" retó Lily presionándome incluso con la mirada. "¡Anda! Habla, Hermione!" el corazón me latía a la velocidad de un thestral.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

"Lily, tampoco es que ella confía en nosotros al cien por ciento, ¿no? No podemos exigirle que nos cuente cada ínfimo detalle de su vida cuando nosotros no estamos dispuestos a hacerlo" dijo James con lógica.

"Bien, entonces… ¿qué propones, oh, Gran y Benévolo Señor de la Justicia?" replicó con ironía.

"Me gusta ese nombre" dijo James pensativo y tocándose la barbilla.

Ante la gran oportunidad que me habían dado, decidí intervenir en la pelea que me había recordado a las que tenía con algún pelirrojo traidor.

"¿Y si…?" ambos voltearon a verme. "¿Y si intercambiamos información? Algo así como un juego de preguntas. Ustedes me dan y yo les doy".

Los ojos de James se iluminaron con aquel brillo característico de los gemelos. "Bien, nosotros empezamos…"

"No, que sea justo. Juguemos 'Piedra, papel o tijeras'" propuse.

"¡Sí! Pero, ¿qué es eso?" James me miró confundido y recordé que él era un Sangre Limpia. Lily y yo tardamos prácticamente veinte minutos en darle una idea general del juego.

"Pero… debido a que ustedes dos pueden hacerme preguntas por separado, yo también. Esto quiere decir que no hay equipos."

"Espera, entre James y yo no existen secretos" vi cómo el hombre palidecía, pero no cambió el semblante. "¿Verdad, James?" su voz adquirió un matiz amenazante: al parecer no fui la única en darme cuenta ante el desliz del pobre. "¿Sabes qué? Mejor si nos hacemos preguntas entre todos. Ya sabes, Jimmy, me das y te doy" frunció el ceño a su marido.

Por desgracia, nunca fui fan de los juego muggles –pues nunca me fue bien. Elegí papel, al igual que Lily. Según yo, la suerte siempre estaba del lado de alguien más y nunca del mío; obviamente, ésta vez no fue la excepción. Ahora le tocó a James, que eligió piedra.

Soltó un grito de alegría y lanzó a Harry por los aires, para atraparlo con agilidad. El bebé imitó a su padre y lanzó grititos y risas.

"Eh, bien. Empezaré por algo que siempre he querido saber, Lily… ¿besaste alguna vez a Quejicus?" me sorprendió que en su voz no había ni un poco de celos, sólo diversión.

La aludida lo miró confundida. "¿De verdad? Tienes la oportunidad de preguntarme _cualquier _cosa y vienes ¿y me preguntas eso?" lo miró con desdén y James se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"Siempre he tenido esa duda. Digo, fueron amigos por años y a veces parecían algo más. Además, no creo que tu primer beso haya sido conmigo hasta los diecisiete años, ¿o sí?"

La mujer se sonrojó y volteó la mirada hacia el gatito, que ahora se había acomodado en su regazo. La miré impresionada; de mis amigos yo había sido la primera en besar, seguida de Harry y finalmente Ron, que había besado casi a la edad de Lily –o al menos eso daba a entender ella con su rotundo silencio.

James estaba en shock. "¡No! ¿En serio fui el primero?"

Con la cara completamente roja, Lily se decidió a hablar. "Jamás besé a Severus" dijo mirando al vacío.

"Pero…"

"Respondí a tu pregunta, James. Ahora dirígete a Hermione". Aún impactado volteó hacia mí y guardo silencio por unos segundos.

"Bien, eh… ¿dónde están tus papás?" sentí un golpe de dolor en el pecho al recordarlos. "Porque uno pensaría que en medio de una Guerra los padres quieren estar con sus hijos y aprovechar el tiempo al máximo con ellos."

Traté de tragar el nudo en mi garganta y limpiar mis ojos de aquel líquido tan conocido. "En Australia" me miraron extrañados esperando alguna explicación. "A pesar de ser muggles, corrían peligro, pues yo les conté demasiadas cosas que no debían saber. Además, mis amigos y yo estamos en los primeros lugares de la lista de Voldemort.

Hubo silencio a partir de mi última palabra. Ambos parecían tratar de entender lo que había dicho.

"¿Y cómo aceptaron solo irse y ya?" preguntó Lily impresionada.

"Creo que ya me hicieron una pregunta, supongo que en mi turno ¿no?" pero la mirada de ellos (muy al estilo Weasley) no me dejó otra alternativa. "Está bien, les borré la memoria y si sobrevivo a la Guerra volveré por ellos." Sentí un fuerte deja-vú y todas las emociones que viví en aquel momento, las volví a sentí entonces y me quedé pasmada.

No es que no pensara en ellos, claro que no; es sólo que me había obligado a pensar que ellos eran felices y olvidé mis propios sentimientos. Mis padres, los Weasley, Ron, ahora Harry… ¿a quién más perdería?

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí a Lily abrazarme. Me permití abandonarme en los brazos maternales de aquella mujer que se iría dentro de poco. No me di cuenta de nada, fui egoísta y lloré como lo hacía cada noche cuando Harry dormía.

….

"Yo creo que deberíamos dejar de molestarla, James. Ya viste anoche, ella no es mala, sólo le han pasado cosas malas. No es nuestra enemiga" dijo una voz airada.

"Lo sé, Lily, pero tampoco la dejaremos vivir en _nuestra _casa sin saber exactamente de dónde viene" replicó una voz igual de molesta.

_Así que no es un sueño._

Extrañamente, esa mañana desperté de un humor bastante optimista. Sólo quedaban treinta días y debía ponerme en marcha.

"Pues sí, pero deberíamos dejarla hablar a su ritmo, no al nuestro. Parece demasiado confundida"

"Está bien, hablaré" interrumpí entrando en la cocina. Lily alimentaba a Harry con lo que parecía papilla de alguna fruta mientras controlaba con la varita una sartén al fuego. El aroma no era tan bueno como la comida de Molly Weasley, pero olía bastante bien. "Y no hablaré a mi ritmo, sino al que ustedes puedan comprender. De ser por mí, les contaría todo, pero temo las secuelas que podría tener si no mido lo que digo".

De nuevo, la mirada confusa apareció en sus ojos; seguramente, cuando los recordara, lo haría con su rostro confundido. Sonreí ante la idea y sacudí la cabeza.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó James de lo más extrañado. Su esposa servía la comida en unos platos y no quitaba su vista del bebé, que había comenzado a jugar con la papilla y a gritar con voz chillona '¡papi, papi!' mientras jalaba y ensuciaba a su padre.

"Bueno, creo que la hora del desayuno no es lo más apropiado para hablar de cosas tan deprimentes y locas"

"¿Y entonces cuándo?" preguntó Lily con amabilidad.

"Tal vez antes de la comida. ¿Les parece?" ambos asintieron y el resto de la hora nos dedicamos a engullir lo que Lily dejaba en la mesa. Hacía tiempo que no comía tan apropiadamente, y no sabía hasta cuándo lo haría, así que mejor aprovechar.

Toda la mañana estuve jugando con el pequeño Harry y escuchando las aventuras de Los Merodeadores, algunas de ellas ya las sabía por mi amigo y otras más eran completamente inéditas. Algunas me divertían de verdad y otras me escandalizaban.

"… y luego, Sirius y yo lo atamos mientras Peter se desternillaba de risa. Creo que estuvo ahí por dos días hasta que Remus se apiadó y envió una carta anónima a Dumbledore diciéndole dónde estaba Quejicus. Ganamos una detención de cuatro meses y medio después de que se le ocurriera dar el chivatazo." Terminó satisfecho. Esta vez estaba realmente asustada.

"¡Pero pudieron matarlo!"

"Eso es lo que yo digo" dijo Lily con desaprobación. James perdió su sonrisa.

"Claro que no, sólo fueron dos días sin comer ni beber nada y en la oscuridad. No es para tanto, Hermione" Negué con la cabeza mientras seguía con otra anécdota de cuando sacaron fotos de McGonagall en paños menores.

Poco después del almuerzo –que consistió en un pedazo de pastel de chocolates y té-, ambos volvieron de recostar a Harry (que extrañamente dormía la mayoría del día) y me miraron serios otra vez.

"Bien, Hermione, creo que es hora de continuar nuestro juego"

De nuevo, mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Comencé a golpetear el suelo con la punta del pie y enredé mis dedos pensando la mejor manera de soltarles aquella bomba.

Ahora, fue Lily quien eligió y la piedra (y yo pensando que ambos se quedarían con tijeras). Mostró una enorme sonrisa y sus chispeantes ojos se dirigieron a su esposo.

"¿Qué me escondes, James?" Esta vez, ni siquiera pudo mantener el semblante tranquilo; pude ver los nervios en la forma que golpeteaba el suelo con el pie –hábito que poseía Harry, pero lo más probable es que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido por unos momentos y después inhaló profundamente. "Lily… ¿recuerdas que hace dos meses salí con Sirius por las cosas que Harry necesitaría para su fiesta?" la mujer entrecerró los ojos, en ese momento me sentí de más y seguí con la mirada al gatito, que jugueteaba con una bola de estambre.

Traté, de verdad que traté de ignorar lo más posible la pelea de esposos. Pero es imposible cuando las palabras ataque, mortífagos, policía muggle y moto voladora* sonaban con demasiada fuerza en la iracunda voz de Lily Potter; de alguna extraña manera me recordó a Molly Weasley: dulce, amable, pero es mejor no tocar su fibra sensible.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, ambos dirigieron su atención nuevamente hacia mí. "Bien, sigues tú, Hermione" me encogí en el sofá. "Pero creo que no necesito hacerte la pregunta, ¿verdad?" preguntó en tono suspicaz Lily.

"Si… esto, ya saben que la magia no tiene límites, ¿verdad?" asintieron no muy seguros. "Bueno, mi situación tiene que ver con algo así… yo… bueno, digamos que no pertenezco aquí…"

"Espera, ¿cómo que no perteneces aquí? ¿Vienes de otro planeta u otra dimensión?"

Asentí levemente. "Algo parecido, bueno, en realidad no tanto. Como les decía, la magia siempre tiene algo nuevo que presumir, como en su tiempo fueron los giratiempos y las nuevas escobas" llegada a éste punto, mi pie golpeaba el suelo con tanta rapidez que sólo veía una mancha borrosa. "Está bien, yo… no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí ni qué es lo que hago –aunque tengo una leve idea de porqué aparecí exactamente aquí"

"Anda, Hermione, no te vayas por las ramas y ve directo al punto. Hasta ahora sólo he escuchado un montón de escobas. Sólo dilo, no creo que sea tan grave, ¿verdad?" James parecía incluso más ansioso que Lily.

"Si… bueno, yo… vengo de algo así como el futuro"

Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía y palidecieron levemente.

"Pero, ¿qué dices?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*No sé si habrán leído el Relato de los Merodeadores, pero es realmente genial y quería incluirlo implícitamente :)_

_Si bueno, ¿recuerdan que les conté que Rita Skeeter me enviaría la edición especial de Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore? Pues al parecer fue atacada y el libro ha desaparecido (sí, todo mi trabajo perdido gracias a que mi linda hermana formateó mi laptop ¬¬' snif snif) . El Ministro sospecha principalmente de __**tamini**_**, **_a quien enviarán pronto un citatorio para premiarla con 10000 galeones._

_De nuevo, Poppy ofreció su ayuda, sobre todo a __**Evenstar of the Shine**__ si por alguna razón el señor Filch decide colgarla de los dedos de los pies o.O, mientras que Kingsley ofrece una Orden de Merlín por soportar al amargado conserje._

_Para __**Gray anima**__ y __**Bonnie McCollough**__ un saludo especial de parte de Luna ofreciéndoles una suscripción gratuita a El Quisquilloso por ser nuevas ;)_

_Y finalmente, Ron le pidió a __**Faby Aveliana Cullen **__reunirse para intercambiar los Cromos, pero que nadie sepa, últimamente Hermione no está de buen humor._

_Ok, el último anuncio. Debido a que mis exámenes comienzan la semana que viene, además de que iré al Werevertumorro show (¡wiii!), actualicé hoy pues no usaré la computadora durante las próximas dos semanas (o tal vez sí, depende de si puedo esconderme de mi madre, así que éste es el capítulo del lunes. Espero poder subir luego, aunque no prometo nada, :S_

_Oh… y no olviden, el próximo santo y seña para sintonizar el fic es: Soy del futuro… y no es broma._


	4. 3 Soy del futuro, y no es broma

**Disclaimer:** Soy mujer, rubia pero no soy millonaria; así que todo lo que les parezca conocido pertenece a Rowling ;)

**Summary: **Hermione, tras ser atacada por Nagini despierta muchos años antes, conociendo a los padres de Harry y con la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro. James/Lily. Hermione/Ron. Harry/Ginny. Implícitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_3. Soy del futuro… y no es broma_

Estaban en shock. Aunque no los culpaba: si de la nada apareciera una chica desconocida y me dijera que era del futuro, me reiría de ella y me alejaría lo antes posible. Y al parecer, James pensó lo mismo que yo porque sus carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. "Anda ya, ¿en serio pretendes que nos creamos esa? No somos así de ingenuos, ¿verdad Lily?"

Pero ella no cambió el semblante, ni siquiera se inmutó; sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, como sopesando la situación (lo que con toda seguridad estaba haciendo). "¿Lily?" La risa había desaparecido.

Estaba poniéndome realmente nerviosa, ¿y si decidían que todo era una broma y me hechizaban o me echaban de ahí? ¿A dónde iría? Es decir, afuera se libraba una guerra y de verdad no quería enfrentarme a eso… aún no.

Sabía que decírselo a los Potter así de rápido traería consecuencias, pero todavía no se mostraba ninguna.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarlo con un cuchillo, en ese momento pensé seriamente en enredar el estambre del gato en mi cuello y amarrarlo de la escoba de Harry en un partido contra Slytherin… pero había unos cuantos 'peros' en ese impulso.

Fruncí el ceño. Los Potter parecían tan ensimismados como yo.

"Así que… ¿alguna pregunta?" miré al suelo insegura: no tenía idea de qué me había llevado a decir eso, tal vez era para romper la tensión del momento o quizá era la incomodidad que me provocaban sus penetrantes miradas.

Volví a golpear el suelo con el pie y tomé al gatito en mis manos; acariciando su pelaje, nerviosa por lo que se vendría.

"¿En serio le crees, Lily? Digo, es posible regresar en el tiempo, no soy ningún idiota… pero ¿tanto así? " James comenzó a parlotear, al parecer eso hacía cada vez que se sentía nervioso o indefenso, pensé recordando esa misma mañana cuando su esposa y yo lo reprendíamos por travesura que ocurrieron hace muchos años.

Pero Lily seguía absorta, ladeó la cabeza y me volvió a mirar con curiosidad.

"James, ni siquiera sabemos cuánto ha regresado en el tiempo" su suave voz resonó en el silencio sepulcral.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas que ayer dijo que estaba en la tienda de campaña con Harry? Siguiendo esa afirmación, llegué a la conclusión lógica de que tiene la misma edad que nuestro hijo, suponiendo de nuevo que sea nuestro hijo con quien estaba (de lo cual estoy bastante seguro, porque me confundió con él, así que es muy guapo), así que probablemente 'retrocedió' unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, insisto, suponiendo que sea verdad"

Ambas lo miramos sorprendidas. "¿Qué?" preguntó ofendido. "Recuerda que soy de los mejores en nuestra generación; no se dejen llevar por mi belleza, que también soy inteligente" llevó las manos a su cabello y miró al horizonte con gesto ufano. El cual no le duró mucho porque un cojín lo golpeó en la cara.

"Cálmate, Súper-hombre" rió Lily.

No pude evitarlo y me puse a reír con ella mientras la mirada ofendida regresaba al Merodeador. La miré con curiosidad… esperaba que fuese ella la incrédula, por lo que había escuchado de ella, tenía la impresión de que era como yo.

Cuando terminaron nuestras carcajadas, la tensión había disminuido bastante; nos miramos mutuamente con una sonrisa y luego me dirigí a Lily.

"Tú me crees" afirmé. "¿Qué es lo que te lleva a hacerlo?" pregunté después de su asentimiento. "Digo, eres una persona lógica, o al menos eso creo" murmuré. Su esposo me miró confundido.

"Si conoces a Harry, entonces también nos conoces, ¿no?" volteé la mirada evitando cruzarme con la suya.

"Eh… Lily, aún no respondes a mi pregunta"

"Yo… también recibí una visita del futuro hace unos cuantos años." Me encontraba tan atónita como James, jamás me imaginé que eso fuese posible. Sus ojos estaban asustados, llenos de dolor, lágrimas llenaban sus orbes esmeraldas.

¿De cuándo había sido esa visita? James reflejó mis pensamientos en voz alta.

_Silencio_.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el fuerte viento que soplaba.

"¿Lily?" un fuerte chillido se escuchó haciéndonos saltar. El hombre subió las escaleras sacudiendo la cabeza, busqué la mirada de ella y cuando se encontraron… lo supe.

Ella _sabía._

Sabía que yo jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocerla en el futuro. Pero… ¿hasta dónde sabía?

"Iba a entrar a mi último año en Hogwarts; tenía la certeza de aceptar la próxima invitación que me hiciera James, desde la muerte de sus padres, él había cambiado demasiado. Era maduro, amable y ya no me había vuelto a molestar desde mitad del curso pasado. En fin, esa tarde mi hermana y yo peleamos y caí de las escaleras. En medio de mi sopor, vi cuando alguien llegó. Siendo yo misma, me reconocí al instante, estaba más crecida, tendría unos veintitrés años.

Cuando hablamos, ella me contó mi historia; de cómo me casaría con James, de cómo tendríamos a Harry y de la profecía, y de cómo Voldemort nos seguiría intentando asesinar a mi bebé. Y de cómo moriríamos. Me dijo que se le había dado la oportunidad de regresar y contarme todo, después se fue."

La miré perpleja. "Pero… si ya sabías lo que iba a pasar… ¿por qué lo hiciste? Tuviste la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas…"

Los pasos de James me interrumpieron, llegó con una sonrisa tensa. "Así que… ¿me puedes decir quién te visitó?" Lily negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo… olvídalo, no fue algo importante, ¿verdad, Hermione?" sus ojos me miraron suplicantes. Podía entenderla, no me gustaría que mis seres amados supieran el horrible futuro que les esperaba, sólo yo debía cargar con ese peso.

El resto de la tarde pasó completamente tranquila, volvimos a contar las travesuras de la 'niñez'. Esta vez me uní recordando algunas de los gemelos.

La verdad era que aquellos recuerdos me parecían más un sueño, o que pertenecían a un pasado de lo más remoto (en éste caso, un futuro).

Ya por la noche, James fue a acostar al bebé Harry y quedamos de nuevo a solas Lily y yo.

Ella se levantó del sillón y comenzó a recoger todos los juguetes de su hijo. "Hermione" me llamó. La miré con curiosidad. "Me preguntaste porqué decidí no cambiar el futuro" sonrió. "Eso fue porque aún con diecisiete años, sabía que todo valdría la pena… y ahora sé que no tomé la decisión equivocada. Todo valió la pena, Hermione. Y sé que quieres hacer del futuro algo más llevadero… pero, ¿es lo correcto?"

Bajé la mirada confundida. Escuché sus pasos dirigirse a las escaleras.

"A veces debemos dejar que las cosas pasen."

Y así dejé de oírla.

Miré mis pies, ¿Lili Potter me pedía que la dejara morir junto con su esposo? ¿Que condenara a Harry a diez años con sus tíos?

_¿_Que les impidiera_ vivir?_

De nuevo, mi pie se encontró con el piso. Estuve ensimismada en mis pensamientos por un largo tiempo.

Recuerdos, deseos, alegrías y tristezas.

Si impedía que James y Lily murieran, lo más probable es que Voldemort seguiría vivo. Se apoderaría más rápido del mundo mágico.

Habría más muertes.

Lo más probable es que lograra tener a Hogwarts antes. Dumbledore viviría menos años. No conocería a mis amigos, porque no sería la _misma_ historia.

Un momento… _Dumbledore._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sí, bueno, creo que me tardé más de lo esperado, ¿verdad? _

_La verdad verdadera es que en exámenes no me fue de lo mejor, de hecho, reprobé cinco materias y tuve que ir a clases extras, luego, mi profesor de piano me presiona demasiado y además estoy armando una organización aquí en León llamada Acción Poética y digamos que mi tiempo libre es solo unos cuantos minutos :S _

_Por cierto, si ustedes son de otros estados de la República o de algún otro país, les ofrezco esta idea que nació en Monterrey y si tengo suerte, cambiará al menos un poquito para bien mi ciudad. Acción Poética es un grupo de personas que pintan las paredes 'grafiteadas' de blanco y escriben frases y poemas cortos para alegrar el día a la gente que los vea. Me parece una idea genial y la promuevo aquí para que si a alguna de ustedes le gusta, hagan campaña… de una forma u otra, hará que el día sea mejor para ti. _

_Bueno, dejando de lado a Acción Poética, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Alguna se lo esperaba? _

_Y aprovecho para hacer promoción de ésta traducción que estoy… ¿traduciendo? Se llama __**De conversaciones y malentendidos,**__ es bastante divertida y les juro que no se arrepentirán de leerlo :) _

_En fin, cambiando de noticias… James se escondió porque leyó el comentario de __**tamini **__después de burlarse de Hermione, por eso participó poquito en el capítulo, Dumbledore (que pronto aparecerá) está pensando seriamente en cambiar su lugar de escondite a algún otro más secreto para evitar que pase lo que con Rita._

_A __**Black Angel Mony, a pekelittrell **__y a __**J0r, **__un anuncio de que Neville pronto les enviará unas cuantas florecillas inofensivas por atreverse y dejar su opinión :)_

_**Faby Aveliana Cullen, **__James me pidió tu ayuda para esconderse de __**tamini **__porque en este momento está aterrado de despertar con un tatuaje de Slytherin en la frente, así que pide quedarse en tu casa por un tiempo._

_A __**Evenstar of the Shire **__amiga mía, mejor escóndete porque la Señora Pomfrey quiere asesinarte por descubrir su secreto con Filch ;) creo que Kingsley está pensando seriamente en tu petición._

_¡Hey, __**Bonnie McCullough**__! La propuesta de Luna sigue en pie._

_Bien, quiero hacer nuestra convivencia de forma más interactiva. Así que esto va así: la primera persona que me escriba el epitafio de la tumba de Lily y James le escribiré un Outtake acerca del fic… de lo que quieran, quitando, obviamente, el futuro del fic._

_Comienza nuestro juego, en cada capítulo habrá una pregunta, una más difícil que la otra. Suerte a todas… todos, por si también hay hombres por acá._

_Por cierto, el próximo Santo y Seña será: Albus Dumbledore_


	5. 4 Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Soy mujer, rubia pero no soy millonaria; así que todo lo que les parezca conocido pertenece a Rowling ;)

**Summary: **Hermione, tras ser atacada por Nagini despierta muchos años antes, conociendo a los padres de Harry y con la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro. James/Lily. Hermione/Ron. Harry/Ginny. Implícitos.

Primero que nada… el capítulo está dedicado a Black Angel Mony, que olvidó elegir su Outtake:) Ammm… y creo que no se dieron cuenta de mi concurso, así que pondré la pregunta aquí:

**Según J. K. Rowling… ¿quién iba a ser Rita Skeeter, pero a último momento decidió que Rita serviría más?**

_La primera que conteste gana un Outtake del fic._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_4. Albus Dumbledore_

.

"¡Vamos, Harry! Si quieres tu biberón ven por él" decía James desafiante levantando la mamila del bebé. "Bueno, si no vienes, me lo tomaré yo; oh, sí, ahora es mío pequeño granuja" rió con maldad y fingió tomar la leche.

El pequeño Harry solo reía y muraba a su padre con diversión, casi desdén.

Llevaba casi una semana en casa de los Potter y mis sentimientos cada vez eran más confusos: por un parte, había una gran desesperación al ver cómo perdía la enorme oportunidad de salvar personas tan excepcionales y yo simplemente observaba.

El bebé dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre, que lo miraba con ternura.

James, enternecido, lo tomó y besó suavemente a su esposa. "Yo lo llevaré a su cuna, cariño." Cuando hubo desaparecido de nuestra vista, Lily entró en tensión. Se levantó nerviosamente y tuve una sensación de deja-vú.

"Oye… sobre lo que hablamos…"

"Hermione, ya te dije lo que pienso y no he cambiado de opinión, su mirada esmeralda era glacial.

"¿No crees que también James tiene derecho a elegir?" pregunté fríamente.

Sus ojos se entibiaron de repente. "Hermione" acarició mi cabeza con suavidad. "Un pequeño sacrificio siempre trae un bien mayor." La vi alejarse por las escaleras hacia su habitación. "No te duermas muy tarde.

_Frustración._

Estaba imponente porque era la milésima vez que intentaba hablar con Lily, y siempre recibía la misma respuesta:_ Un pequeño sacrificio siempre trae un bien mayor. _Entonces esperaba que éste y todo el sufrimiento que llevaría a tantas personas trajera toneladas de felicidad, no sólo etéreos momentos de tranquilidad.

_Enojo._

Sabía que estaba siendo testaruda, pero de versad me molestaba que Lily pusiera tanto empeño en seguir con algo que, sin duda, no era lo mejor.

_Ansiedad._

Aún no encontrábamos una respuesta a cómo había llegado a Godric's Hollow y seguía sin tener la más mínima idea, pues era obvio que ahora no podía investigar lo suficiente para una explicación decente.

_Tristeza._

A causa de la Guerra, diariamente les llegaban a los Potter cartas de la orden con noticias angustiantes.

_Nerviosismo._

Hasta ahora, no había podido ver al resto de los Merodeadores pues, como en el futuro, Remus intentaba incorporar hombres lobo a nuestro bando, sólo que esta vez sus intentos eran aun más estériles.

En cambio, Sirius se encontraba en alguna 'misión secreta' que le había sido asignada por Dumbledore. En realidad, tenía bastante curiosidad por conocer a ambos. En cuanto a Pettigrew, hacía tiempo que los Potter no sabían de él; de hecho, James le había escrito varias veces sin respuesta…

Lily estaba inusualmente seria y pálida y claramente no fui la única que lo notó.

"Cariño…" titubeó James. "¿Qué sucede?" Y, como si hubiera abierto una presa, lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas. Entre sollozos y balbuceos, nos explicó sobre la muerte de Marlene McKinnon y su familia.

_Dolor._

Sabía que Marlene era su amiga y sabía cuánto podía llegar a dolerle, no quería imaginar si algo llegara a pasarle a alguno de mis amigos…

_Nostalgia._

Sí, no había día en que viera a los ojos a Lily sin recordar a Harry (eso sin mencionar a su yo bebé); que escuchara alguna de las tonterías de James sin pensar en Ron. Sentir algún abrazo y recordar a mamá y papá. Contar algún secreto y que Ginny viniera mi mente; era imposible no escuchar alguna anécdota de los Merodeadores sin ver a los gemelos Weasley tras mis pupilas. No había día en que no recordara a Neville, Luna, los Weasley, mi familia…

Un _crack _se escuchó en la parte trasera de la casa.

_Miedo._

Lo sentía trepar por mi piel, entrar por mis poros; paralizándome, asfixiándome cada maldito segundo del día.

La puesta se abrió dejando ver a un individuo bajito, regordete.

Ira, _rabia._

Quemándome, cosquilleando en mis dedos para que tomara mi varita y pronunciara aquel hechizo que terminaría con todo.

_Avada Kedavra._

Mis labios ardían por decirlo, pero algo de raciocinio inundó mi cerebro como una brisa de aire fresco y logré voltear a mi alrededor.

Mis compañeros estaban en la misma posición que yo: de pie, varita en mano, tensos; pero al observar al recién llegado la abandonaron y respiraron aliviados.

_Frustración _de nuevo.

No podía, simplemente no podía hacer algo que Lily no deseaba, era su vida, su opinión importaba.

Así que reprimí todo, tratando de dejar todo en el fondo de mi mente, intentaría respetar esa decisión que tanto daño causaría en el futuro. Tomé un hondo suspiro y recurrí a toda la hipocresía que tenía y que sólo utilizaba con mis compañeras de grado en Hogwarts. Sonreí y volví mi mirada al traidor.

"Hola, soy Jean Watson; he oído mucho de ti" dije en un tono lo más suave posible.

_Preocupación._

James había salido con Pettigrew hacía un par de horas, supuestamente lo llevaría con Dumbledore.

Habíamos decidido con contar sobre mi viaje a nadie más que al anciano director; sabía que debíamos ir con cautela respecto a ese asunto, James quería contárselo a los Merodeadores, pero alegué que prefería hablar primero con Albus antes que nada. En realidad, no tenía problemas respecto a Sirius y Remus, sabía que morirían primero antes que dar el chivatazo; pero hablando de Pettigrew era algo muy diferente, las consecuencias serían catastróficas si la persona equivocada se enteraba.

Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Bajé corriendo de mi ahora habitación (había dormido en el cuarto de Harry) y me detuve al llegar al vestíbulo al ver dos figuras paradas en el umbral de la puerta.

_Alivio._

Si, no existe otra palabra para lo que sentí cuando vi allí parado, en una pose de lo más despreocupada: unas botas negras con hebillas doradas, túnica azul rey con pequeñas lunas blancas brillando, barba blanca, un rostro inmaculado. Sus gafas de media luna perfectamente puestas sobre su imperfecta nariz, sus ojos azul eléctrico con su brillo.

Allí, de pie, estaba, más imponente que nunca, Albus Dumbledore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Agradecimientos a _pekelitrell, Bonnie McCullough, Black Angel Mony, Faby Aveliana Cullen, MarianaMasen , tamini y Luismar Pattinson.

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí :) saben que siempre son aceptadas sus opiniones sobre la marcha del fic…_


End file.
